Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to creating a new cloud resource instruction set architecture (CRISA) which includes a composable system and software leveraging both disaggregated and hyper-converged subsystems.
Description of the Related Art
The rapid growth of cloud computing both in terms of the spectrum and volume of cloud workloads brought many challenges to the traditional data center design including at least the following: fast changing system configuration requirements due to workload constraints; varying innovation cycles of system components; and maximal sharing of systems and subsystems. Thus, there is a need for solution in a cloud computing environment that can simultaneously overcome the aforementioned challenges.